


Helpful Reminders

by TheMidnightWanderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightWanderer/pseuds/TheMidnightWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's mourning the death of his late girlfriend, then he meets a new girl. Can she be the one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Reminders

Day 387

It's been over a year since she died. I still think of her every day and cry for her every night. I still believe this is a dream. I went out today, actually to school. I don't know why I went, I just did. I'm glad I did. I met a new girl, she was ok, nothing like having 'her' around but she was nice. I made her laugh, her smile was beautiful. I think she was blind but I couldn't tell, I didn't want to ask. 

Day 388

I didn't go to school today. I didn't feel like it, I would have gone if 'she' were there... I would go anywhere if she were there. I miss the way she would giggle at my crappy jokes, the girl yesterday reminded me of 'her'. I miss the way she looked at me. Not seeing the selfish twat that I see when I look in the mirror but something good, something funny, something she could love. Green eyes looking deep into my soul, she never judged me when she saw me cry. I could tell her anything and she would never judge me.

Day 389

The girl asked me to sit with her at lunch today, I did. She told me her name was Terezi and that she was infact blind. I said that I was Dave and that I had never seen her around before, it was an obvious lie but I thought it would make her talk a little more, when she does it reminds me of 'her'. She told me that she moved here last month. She lives a block down the street from me. I just nod and smile. I was amazing watching her talk about something she loves, her face lights up when I asked her what her favourite subject is. She said it was law and that when she was older she was going to become a lawyer. When she laughed, I laughed and I could almost pretend 'she' was alive again... And then I remembered she wasn't and I had to leave. I didn't mean too, it just sort of happened. I hate myself for it, I didn't want to leave. She was funny and clever... I wasn't ready for it though... So now I'm confused, stupid and I feel guilty... Nice going Dave...

Day 390

I sat with Terezi at lunch again today. I'm surprised she let me after yesterday but she didn't ask why I left, I was grateful. I told her that I made music and she said that was super cool. I made a mental note to let her listen to it one day. I told her that my parents had died when I was little but my big bro looks after me now. I was expecting questions but none came, she just nodded and smiled in all the right places, I was grateful for that too. I didn't like people asking questions but something about her made me trust her... Maybe it was because Terezi reminded me of Jade...


End file.
